my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forever and Ever
*Tracy Blagdon |series=22 |series_no=22.02 |number=514 |released = * 4 September 2018 * 20 October 2018 * 10 November 2018 * 20 November 2018 * 3rd December 2018 * 7th December 2018 * 7th April 2019 |previous = Number One Engine |next = Confusion Without Delay |season = 22 |season_no = 22.02 }} :“WHAT?!” :―Gordon is shocked after hearing Henry will live at Vicarstown. Forever and Ever is the second episode of the twenty-second series. Plot Gordon is upset that Edward no longer lives at Tidmouth Sheds, and becomes rude to Nia for moving in. When Henry says that he is moving out of Tidmouth Sheds to stay at Vicarstown, Gordon throws a paranoid tantrum and decides to do things differently because the Fat Controller is changing things. Gordon leaves his express to find Edward and ask if he will move back to Tidmouth Sheds since Henry is leaving. Edward tells Gordon that he is already happy staying at Wellsworth. The Fat Controller finds Gordon and, despite his changes causing Gordon to have been upset about them, scolds Gordon for his actions and sends him back to the sheds in disgrace, which Gordon does so without hesitation. That night, while sleeping in the shed backwards, Gordon dreams about the whole railway changing around him in very silly ways. Nia approaches Gordon and sympathises with him, noting that she is far away from her old railway and friends but always remembers that if her old friends are still her friends, so will Edward and Henry. The next morning, Nia gets Gordon to go out of the sheds to pull the Express. Gordon tries to rush, but Nia stops him just in time before he almost falls into the turntable well. When Gordon gets on the turntable, he thanks her and apologises to her for being rude, hoping they can be friends. Nia hopes they can also be friends with the other new engine going to live at Tidmouth Sheds, which surprises Gordon so much that he rushes away. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Paxton * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Rosie * Stephen * Marion * Diesel * Salty * Sidney * Winston * Skiff * Cranky * Carly * The Thin Clergyman * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Bubbles * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * Hugo * Kwaku * Rebecca * Kobe Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tower Windmill * Knapford Yards * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Sheds * Ffarquhar Branch Line * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Sheds * Africa Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie, Clarabel, Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt * Yvonne Grundy as Nia and Some Children * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Some Children * Yvonne Grundy as Nia and Some Children * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Teresa Gallagher as Annie, Clarabel, Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Nia says that a new engine will be coming to Sodor, foreshadowing Rebecca's arrival in the next episode. * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of the twentieth series episode, Engine of the Future. Stock footage from said episode is used. * In the fantasy sequence, the Thin Clergyman can be seen riding the Photographer's Draisine from the sixteenth series episode, Flash Bang Wallop! * This episode marks Stephen (not counting stock footage), Skiff and Captain Joe's only appearances in the twenty-second series. This episode also marks Skiff's last appearance to date. * Percy asking Philip how he made his voice change is a reference to The Great Race. * When Gordon asks Edward what he thinks about moving back to Tidmouth Sheds, Theodore Tugboat's whistle can be heard. (Theodore Tugboat is directed by Robert D. Cardona.) * This episode is the first of several things: ** The first time Marion is seen pulling rolling stock. However, this is only in a fantasy sequence. ** The first time that the Aquarium Tank Wagons appear in the series. ** The first episode to feature the newly updated Engine Roll Call at the end. * This episode aired before Big World! Big Adventures! was released in Germany, meaning the audience would not know who Nia is. * Apart from Thomas reading the title aloud and talking directly to the audience before and after the story, this episode does not include any narration. * When first aired in the US, this episode was paired with What Rebecca Does. All future airings afterwards have it paired with Number One Engine. * At the beginning of the episode, the first and third birds from the viewer's left fly away from the sheds, followed by the second bird from the viewer's left turning around to face backwards. The two birds flying away are symbolic of Edward and Henry leaving Tidmouth Sheds and the Steam Team, while the bird turning around represents Gordon in the episode. Goofs * When Gordon shunts Annie and Clarabel, they switch voices. * When Nia speaks to Gordon in the sheds about changes, Edward can be seen in two shots on the left. But when Nia reverses out of the shed, Edward suddenly becomes Percy. * In the second shot when Nia and Gordon are talking in the shed, James has moved a few inches backward from his original position. * In Gordon's dream where he passes Emily's train, the last four cars are not on the track. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Here Comes the Steam Team Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes